The Blossom May Wilt But it Never Truly Dies
by FallenAngel1157
Summary: Otoya has a bad break up with who he thought was his true love. To escape the pain of his past, he moves to Tokyo in hope of moving on. But when moving into his apartment, he runs into a man that looks eerily familiar!
1. Chapter 1 (Ruby)

**Alright**.** I would like to state: I'm not trying to ruin anyone's life. I'm just trying to make myself feel better while at the same time giving people something to read. After being told that I ruined somebody's life, that person being very close to me, I decided to write this. So maybe I can also move on. All of the things said by Kaito are things that were told to me. I hope this story gets as many views as Till Death Do Us Part. Because I would like people to know what kind of (I apologize for my limited vocabulary) shit I go through on a daily basis. Also the whole "others also go through this" helps too. Especially when you write a very believable story. So Kaito is based off of my now ex. He's going to be more classy though. He has enough nerve to know to break up with someone to their face. Not over the phone texting at midnight. When the other person is sleeping. I apologize for taking the name Kaito if you like the vocalolid Kaito. It's not him. It's just the first name I could think of. This story might be good also, because I write best when I'm sleep deprived. **

**Ok, I changed it a teeny bit. Just the name calling.**

**Tanoshimu! ^_^**

* * *

"Kaito?" I took two steps towards the brunette and I could already tell something was wrong. Slumped against the tree, his eyes were shielded by a few loose strands of his spiked hair.

"You uh... Said you wanted to talk?" I heard him sigh from my statement.

"Yes I did. Thank you, captain obvious." His foot rested against the tree and his arms were crossed against his chest. This couldn't be good. So, I decided to take an innocent approach.

"Um... Did I forget something at your place? I can never remember if I-"

"Otoya. You didn't forget anything." Another sigh arose from his figure. "This is about our... _Relationship_." The words burned through me. I already knew. My hands formed fists.

"... Did I mess up? I'm sorry if it was something-" I was trying to be sweet. Trying to be nice. But mostly just trying not to cry.

"Otoya. You know, you ruined my life. You stripped me of my friends, my family, and pretty much everything I had. You stress me out. You're selfish," Oh god... I could feel the pools in my eyes. "Did you know that I missed my little brother taking his first steps? FOR YOU? I was too busy texting you to even notice!"

"Th-that's not my fault! You would have been on your phone anyways..." I felt like I was shrinking, smaller and smaller with each thing he said. My heart was racing insanely. Did it have to be like this?

"No, Otoya. It's _your_ fault." He paused and looked away. "I talked to Nagi again. She helped me realize that you were a big mistake."

"I-it wasn't wasted-" My voice cracked a bit. I couldn't hold the tears back.

"Yes, it was. You're inconsiderate, rude, selfish... You took all my friends from me. I haven't spoken to Nagi or Mei in _months. _All because I was wasting my time with you."

"It's not my fault you didn't talk to them! You talked to Ryo and Rei! Nagi and Mei both sit next to each other at lunch! Right at the end of the table where Ryo sits! And Rei follows you every-"

"If I would have talked to them, you would have made fun of them." My sadness and fear was shaping into anger.

"I don't make fun of them! I... I joke around! It's not my fault they make weird faces in class!"

"Otoya... Just stop. I mean... You're the only person I can talk to about certain things. I would like to still be... Friends."

"Friends? You just told me that I ruined your life! You should hate me!" I was so confused. "If anyone is selfish, it's you!" My shriek rang through the field outside the school. Nobody was outside at the moment. Everyone had already left on their way home. The snow crunched beneath my feet as I took steps back from Kaito.

"Otoya..." His deep blue eyes pierced through me. I felt weak, small, dead.

"... Just go away." I couldn't bear to even look at him. I turned my back to him and started walking in the direction to my house. It would be a long walk in the cold, rural town, but I could make it.

* * *

"Alright... I got all my clothes..." Packing suitcases was usually a hassle but... This made me feel free.

My room was a complete mess. Everything was lying around, waiting to be taken with.

I glanced over at my guitar. The case was lying open on the floor.

"Can't forget you now can I?" I noticed a little red shimmer on the neck. My favorite pick. Also a present from-

I couldn't even think the name. My eyes watered a little bit as my mind wandered, back to my room on my birthday last year. Both of us sitting on my bed...

_"I know it's small, but I thought you would like it." Kaito handed me the pick._

_"Whoa... It's so cool," I smiled at him, my heart fluttering. "Thanks Kaito!"_

I looked back down to my guitar. I hadn't played it in 4 months. It had so many good memories... But they were painful now.

I tossed the pick into the case and gently set the guitar in also.

"Oto?" A little blonde head bobbed in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Akane stepped in the room and climbed up onto my bed.

"Do you have to leave Oto-chan?" Her little red eyes looked up at me with hope.

"Sorry lil' fox... I already got a place and everything." I smiled at my nine year old cousin and grabbed a few small things off my desk, throwing them into another suitcase.

"Awww! But you said you were going to stay for my birthday!" She smiled widely and crawled over towards the edge of the bed. "You promised!"

"Your birthday was last week silly!" I laughed and ruffled her hair a bit. A few strands were braided and it was all pulled up in a sloppy bun. It somewhat reminded me of Miku from Black Vow...

"Well you didn't say which birthday!" She giggled, jumping down off my bed and running over to my window. It was open, letting the cool spring breeze blow through.

"Look at the birdy!" Akane jumped up and down excitedly and pointed at a cardinal outside the window. Her light blue sundress matched the hydrangeas in the front yard.

"Kane I have to finish here... Why don't you go ask mom if she needs help? I think she said she was making lunch."

"Ok Oto!" Akane ran to the door and hopped over a few boxes I had lying around before dashing downstairs. I could hear my aunt scolding her lightly for sliding down the banister.

"Alright..." I looked around once more to make sure I had everything. "Posters, clothes, music... Journal!" I snatched my journal off my bed and threw it in a box with some magazines; Kerrang, Game Informer, and a couple volumes of Death Note.

Satisfied with my work, I picked up a box and carried it downstairs. I set it by the front door after hearing some laughter from the kitchen.

My aunt was making some sort of food, Akane hopping around joyfully. She always got excited this time of year, the weather becoming bearable to be outdoors in.

"Oto! I made you a present!" The blonde skipped over and held her hands out, one cupped over the other. "Close your eyes!"

"Can I just peek...?" I teased her after closing my eyes.

"No you cheater! Then it's not fair!" She dropped something light in my hand. "Open!"

I opened my eyes and looked down at the figure in my palm. A little origami dog was sitting there, made of pink paper with little purple butterflies on it.

"Whoa! Did you make this yourself?" I smiled lopsidedly at her as she shook her head.

"My art teacher showed me how! I practiced aaallll week!" She giggled and twirled in a circle. "They're really hard to make!"

"I bet!" I set the cute little pup down on the kitchen table and walked over to my aunt.

"Need any help?" She shook her head and reached over to take a knife.

"I've got it for now, but thank you for the offer." Her ruby eyes glowed against her deeper hair of the same color. It was a family trait; red eyes, red hair. My mom had the same qualities as her sister Chitose, even down to quirks with some things. Well, I only heard the stories. She had been gone my whole life. She had fallen deathly ill right after I was born, dying a year later. My aunt took me in shortly after.

"Otoya, you should bring your things down. After we eat I'll help you load up the car." She looked over past her braided hair. The two pigtails were tied with a yellow ribbon near her hips.

"I already got some of it. I barely got anything though," I scratched the back of my head. "And some of it is kind of heavy..."

She moved over to the stove and stirred something in a pot.

"Akane, please help Oto-chan bring his things down." She glanced over at her daughter, who was playing with -more like torturing- the cat.

"But mooooooom! I don't want him to leave!" Akane pouted a little and stuck her tongue out.

"Well too bad, you're going to help him." Chitose stuck her tongue back out at Akane.

"Fiiiiine! But you have to let me have some spring rolls!" Akane bounded up the stairs and I laughed. Spring rolls were her favorite food.

Soon we had all the boxes downstairs and piled up at the door, and lunch went by just as fast. Chitose and Akane helped me carry the boxes out to my car I had bought a couple years before. It was nothing special, merely a first car bought by a teenager. I was just hoping it would get me downtown without falling apart.

Everything seemed to happen so fast. I still couldn't believe I was moving out. Before I knew it, I was hugging Akane goodbye.

"You have to come back for my birthday!" Akane stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yeah yeah..." I poked her nose and went over to hug Chitose.

"Call me when you get there ok? It's a long ride." She looked up at me worriedly.

"I will," I smiled and turned to get in my car. Starting it up, I pulled out of the driveway. A flash of blue ran up behind the car and I stopped.

"Oto-niichan! You forgot the puppy!" Akane ran up to the window and handed me the origami dog.

"Oh. Sorry, I wasn't paying much attention," I laughed and smiled at her.

"You never do!" Akane giggled and stepped back from the car, waving as I left.

Three hours to Tokyo, where I hoped I could turn my life around. Three hours of driving to where I hoped I could forget. Start over. Not have to worry about him.

The trees and fields gradually gave way to suburbs, the city visible in the distance. Nearing the skyline, trains could be heard arriving in the station, the sound of people speaking incoherently. The streets were crowded, everyone rushing to different places.

I passed a couple of people playing violin and viola on a street corner. The shorter shot a smile up at his companion as cheering arose from the crowd at the end of their song.

"Um... Right street... I think..." I looked up at a street sign and nodded. "Ok. Right street. I think it was past the- Oh!"

I the building I was supposed to go to, with a parking lot conveniently in the lot next to it.

"Gah... Parking meters," I put a in a few dollars worth of change that I found in my car. _"That should be good for today!"_

The old brown brick building rose high, but not nearly as high as some of the newer structures around it. I took a few boxes out of my car and walked up to the building.

_"Third floor, second room,"_ I thought to myself.

The building was in good shape, though. It wasn't anything fancy, but it wasn't in poor condition. I was glad I wasn't moving into a place full of rats and bugs.

The boxes slowed me down as I climbed the stairs. I was exhausted when I got to the third floor. "Dammit. Why did I ever think packing so much stuff in each box was a good idea?" I muttered and set the boxes on the ground next to the door so I could fish the key out of my pocket.

I stuck it in the lock and turned it, the door swinging open.

A bay window was visible on the other side of the main room, the kitchen on the side near the door. A couch and coffee table adorned the area between the kitchen and window, a tall bookshelf on either side of the window.

But what stood out the most was the man standing in the room, taking a book off the shelf. His spiked hair seemed somewhat familiar. The piercing blue of his eyes felt like a stab in the heart as he turned at the sound of the opening door.

"... Kaito...?"

* * *

**Yay! Stories! I hope I can update this one as soon as possible! But that might not happen since I have school :( I worked on this for 2 days, then I stayed home today because I was tired ^_^' I worked on it for a little while, so it wouldn't count as a whole day... Or would it? I haven't dropped Till Death Do Us Part, I just have extreme writer's block as stated before. So I hope you like this one!**

**Also: This is going to be published as 3 separate stories, so look for those ok? This one will say complete, but I'm making it like volumes, nya?**

**See you next water time~ **


	2. Chapter 2 (Ruby)

**Back again! With many long weekends ahead of me! So hopefully I'll be able to write some more! **

**I'd like to thank kitkatsq for reading over the first chapter of this story! ^_^ Thanks! I really appreciate it! I'm surprised there weren't any mistakes that stood out a lot! **

**This may or may not be the last chapter in this story before I move on to part 2- ...But it Never...**

**I didn't know, but apparently there can't be punctuation (or at least periods) in titles. So the name of this story was supposed to be "The Blossom May Wilt...". That way it shows that there's more after what is typed, and that it goes with the other stories. **

**A question I have is this: After I finish this story, would you like me to go back and write another? Like the same story, but from Tokiya's point of view? Kind of like how there's sister schools, only sister stories. That way Tokiya's character here will have more background :)**

**I also have a new friend helping me with my writing- Edward! He's a stuffed elephant that my cousin bought me at Meijer when we went to buy food ^_^ He fits in my hand and is super soft because he's a baby toy! So when I wrote the other chapter of this, I put him up on my desk with me. So he's gonna be helping me write this chapter too! He's like my good luck charm!**

**Tanoshimu~ ^_^**

* * *

"... Kaito...?" I couldn't believe it. It had to be him. Those deep blue eyes, that spiked hair that fell to the sides of his face; the only difference was the color. This time, his hair matched his eyes; Somewhat blue, somewhat violet.

He raised an eyebrow at me and blinked a couple of times, confused. "Kaito? Not exactly..."

The two of us stood there in an awkward silence for a minute before he spoke again.

"... You're Ittoki Otoya, correct?" I nodded, my eyes still wide in amazement.

He gently set the book down on the coffee table and walked over to me. His hand was put between us casually. "Ichinose Tokiya."

I looked down at it. Handshake? Or something else? My mind didn't seem to be functioning correctly.

"You tired?" He looked at me with a smirk barely visible on his face.

"Yeah. You could say that," I reached my hand out to his and shook it. It was covered in what looked like lead on one side, like his hand had run over something written or drawn.

He noticed that I was staring and laughed nervously. "S-sorry for the mess," He glanced back at the room. A few stacks of paper were piled up on the kitchen table and books were strewn about. Multiple thesauruses lay open on the coffee table next to a laptop, and a notebook left open on the bench under the window.

"Not a problem..." My eyes wandered back up and met his. "I didn't mean to... You just... remind me of someone."

"It's fine," He nodded and looked behind me at my things in the hall. "Do you need any help with your things?"

"Um... I-if you want to help, sure. But you don't have to!" Part of me just wanted to get away from him. I knew I was going to have a roommate, but I wasn't expecting him to remind me so much of Kaito.

"It would be rude for me not to," He walked past me and picked up some of the boxes and brought them in. "This isn't everything you brought, is it?"

"No. My car is out back-"

"You drove?" He looked at me like I was an idiot. "You drove. To the city. Where parking meters eat all of your money."

"Well I had a lot of stuff. Besides, a friend of my aunt's is going to come pick it up in a few days." I shrugged and walked out of the apartment, Tokiya following close behind.

He seemed to be very... Quiet. Kaito was always so talkative. Interrupting me to say something that he wanted to... Then one of his friends would interrupt me. "No wonder I always got so mad..." I muttered under my breath. It was one of those things you don't realize about a person until they're out of your life.

"Did you say something?" Tokiya asked suddenly, making me jump. Truthfully, I almost forgot he was there.

"I was just talking to myself," I blushed a bit. It was always embarrassing to admit things like that. People started to think you were crazy, and well... Then they didn't talk to you.

"I see." We got down to my car and I unlocked the door. Four boxes left and my guitar. I took my guitar and a light box with one hand. Tokiya took the other three and we hiked back up to the apartment.

"Well my room is right there," Tokiya nodded towards a door. "So I guess I'll put this stuff in here." He walked into the room next to it and set the boxes on the floor. I followed him in and set my guitar case on the queen size bed. It was nice for a small apartment.

Tokiya walked back to the living room and sat down on the floor. His back was against the couch, and he was facing his laptop. I walked over to the doorway after hearing a buzzing sound. Tokiya reached over a bit and grabbed his phone.

"Hello?" He said in a bored tone, clicking a few things on his laptop. "Yeah. I know. I'm working on it right now," He hit a few random keys on the keyboard to make a clicking sound.

"I'm not faking Reiji… Yes, I know it's in a couple of days… If you force it on me-" He sighed and I could hear a voice saying something on the other end of the phone. "Did you just call to bitch at me? I'm trying my best! Ok?"

"Well why don't you do this? Oh right, because you can't! So just- let me work!" He hung up the phone and slammed it down, muttering something about deadlines under his breath.

I walked up behind him and leaned over the couch. "Anything I can help with?"

"No." He was still obviously angry, his shoulders hunched as his fingers ticked away at the keys. I saw that he was writing something; words forming under every little movement from his hands.

"You writing something?" I laughed a little. "Sounds like you're supposed to be working-"

"I am. Now will you please leave me alone?" He turned to look at me with a glare. I stared back with an innocent expression.

Another sigh came from him. "I'm sorry. I know you just got here. I shouldn't be so rude." His hand reached over and grabbed a pair of rectangular framed glasses. "I'm just… Extremely stressed at the moment."

"If you work yourself too hard those things can happen," I scanned my eyes over the screen as he turned back and started typing.

_"… Mit… Mit-suki…" I hated the dreaded name. She always said it, always. I was tired of her! She was always making me feel guilty. Always making me feel alone. I was truly alone after Sakura left me… Tears came down my face-_

My eyes grew wide. Mitsuki… Sakura…

"You read Mitsuki no Ritoru Akuma too?" I smiled really wide.

Tokiya sat up a little, his shoulders stiffening. "... N-no…"

I laughed and leaned further over the couch. "It's ok! I mean, yuri is really cute…" I trailed off a bit as Tokiya hit save on the story and exited out of it, going on the internet really quick and searching something up on google.

"... I don't read it… I write it…" He ate the remaining bit of a half eaten cookie on the coffee table next to his laptop.

"... Like… Fanfictions?" I held in a laugh. A guy writing fanfictions? Wasn't that more of a girl thing? "You don't make it all weird do you?"

He clenched his left hand while waiting for the page to load. "No. I don't write fanfictions."

"Then what were you writing? It's gotta be something-" He stood up and walked over to the bookshelf, pulling off a few books. All Mitsuki no Ritoru Akuma manga. He tossed one of them over at me.

"Open the cover." I did as he said, seeing the author's signature scribbled on the inside; Rin Yukimora.

"You got a signed copy? That's awesome!" I looked up at him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Just like Kaito.

He sighed and grabbed the pen that lay on the open notebook under the bay window. There was obviously something I wasn't understanding. I thought for a few seconds. I seriously had no clue.

"Give me that," He took the book from me and opened the cover. With the pen he wrote something. _On a signed copy. _Was he nuts?

"Did you just... In a signed book..." I gaped as he handed the book back to me.

Looking down yet again, I saw another signature; Identical to the first. The gears in my head started turning.

"... Rin-san?" I looked up at him in disbelief. A shy smirk formed on his face and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Pleased to meet you."

* * *

**Oh wow. This one took about a week. Sadly, I didn't work on it as much as I planned :/ But I might stay up a little later today and work on more! **

**Tomorrow I get to be a little kid again: School field trip! Yaaaay holocaust museum! I feel like I might be a Tokiya when I get there. I always get excited at museums ^_^ I geek out over some things. I get excited over video games like I would imagine Syo or Otoya doing, music and learning new songs like pretty much every guy in STARISH after reading over one of Haruka's compositions, and for some reason I imagine Tokiya geeking out at museums. **

**Although he wouldn't be like me... **

**Me: OMFG LOOK AT THAT! IT'S A HUNDRED YEARS OLD ASDFGHJKL! AND THAT'S FROM THE TITANIC! HOLY CRAP THIS IS SO COOL!**

**Tokiya: ... *grinning like Hayato but hiding it behind his scarf* ... Cool... **

**Anyways, enough of me being a total dork all over the place! I hope you enjoyed this fantastical work produced by le me! *sarcasm* Why am I putting so many asterisks? Sheesh I need to just calm down... I've felt like Natsuki the past few days. All hyper and stuff. It's probably because I've been staying up later and waking up at the same time; therefore not sleeping. But at least I'm not waking up in the middle of the night -_- That's always a bitch.**

**See you next water time~**


End file.
